Heretofore, some indication of substances, such as metals, in solution might be obtained by use of certain litmus-type papers which are immersed in the solution, and change appearance or color based on the substance to be detected. Such paper detectors are inaccurate, depend upon human comparison with color standards, and fail to give any accurate quantative information about the substances in solution to be measured or detected.
The present invention provides an accurate and electronic means for detecting and/or measuring the quantity of the predetermined substance in a fluid medium.
Various prior electronic devices for testing, and measuring various dielectric materials and other substances are disclosed in Burnette, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,168, Batteau U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,150, Hopkins et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,255, Liu U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,412, Eckfeldt U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,734, Watrous et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,586, and Gnage U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,412, and British Pat. Nos. 477,849; 901,955; 1,037,627; 1,141,340; 1,167,689; and 1,203,049. However, none of these prior art disclosures and devices disclose and/or anticipate the features of the present invention which are described in greater detail hereinbelow.